Dark Guardian
by E.Blackbird
Summary: Nel is a young woman, forever stuck in her twenties, for a thousand of years, she has protected the Earth, fighting under it's kings for centuries, but when a God who wishes to rule over Earth, how will it's sole protector react? Will she fall for the dark side and join Loki? Or help the Avengers stop the end of the world? Nel, will fight for what she believes in. OcxAVENGERS.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in Asgard, stood a female, near the Bi frost, the gate to other worlds. She had long vibrant ebony hair with calm and blank green eyes. She wore a dark blue shoulder less dress, with a trail behind her.

It was Elleira, Goddess of Sorcery and Time.A goddess unknown to almost all, since she never visited Earth, nor was she ever talked about by the one who visited Midgard.

But as she was the goddess of sorcery, she was a curious woman. She wanted to see the other worlds, since she couldn't find the one man she knew she needed on Asgard.

Thus leading to her create a portal between Midgard and Asgard.

As she lived there fore a while, she met a man, a brown-haired man with eyes as blue as the sea surrounding Odin's palace. He was curious about her, asking her questions such as her childhood an everything. He was named Michael.

This was the year 985 after Jesus Christ.

The woman knew the man beside her was her soulmate, but how would Odin react to that? Would he forbid her of seeing him ever again? Or would he accept the connection between the two young persons?

She did not know.

Then, the All-Father found out, and ordered her to come back to discuss what this absence was about.

As they talked and talked, Odin told her could she could stay on earth with her one condition. After one year of living there, if she still wanted to be with that man, he would remove her immortality, this making her as mortal as the one she loved.

She the time, she did not know she was pregnant with child.

After she left, a few weeks after, she knew she was pregnant, and was worried that the baby would come to life before the removal of immortality. How would that affect the child?

The black-haired woman told her lover, now husband of the baby and both of them were overjoyed.

But, what Elleira, the black-haired woman did not anticipate, was the fact that the baby was sucking the immortality out of her at an increasing speed, and Elleira wasn't sure if there would be any 'immortality essence' in her at term.

But she did not mind, the sooner she was a mortal, the better.

But her health decided to decrease, to the point she would be stuck to bed, her husband near her, asking healers to do something for his wife.

She knew what was happening, as the same thing happened to her own mother. She decided to write down every single thing she knew for the child that was to be born in a while, every spell, every thing, she wrote it down in many books.

As she gave birth to her child, she lost the little piece of life left and gave her last breath, as her eyes fell on her daughter's hues.

They were as green as hers, maybe even more.

Michael was heartbroken, he wanted to hate the child that took the love of his life away from him , but as he looked at the little bundle, her green eyes staring calmly at him with a smile on her chubby cheeks, he couldn't.

He raised his daughter to his best. Even naming her Nel, as her mother wanted. But he knew people would question her name and thus added a second one. Elena.

As she grew, he understood his daughter was a quiet lad, never speaking if it was unnecessary, as he taught her to keep her gifts( her mother's heritage) under control and to never show them to anyone, or else they would brand her as a witch.

He taught her to hunt, to read, to cook. Everything he knew, and she took everything in only she was born into a boy's body, she wouldn't be excluded by other people.

When she was twelve, her father died on a hunt, killed by bears. Even though she was a strong girl, she broke down, for weeks she barely ate, barely sleep.

After a few months, the girl decided to take herself in hands, and she swore to her mother and father,that she would protect this world with her very last breath.

And it was a promise she intended to keep.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Today, 21st century.2012

As the black helicopter landed, a man waiting a suit was standing there, as two people got out from its belly. A woman with blue eyes, pink lips, and hair pulled into a bun, wearing a tight suit with some intricate logo on it, the second one, was a black man, wearing black clothes and a black trenchcoat. He also had a black eye patch.

On the top of the building, in front of them, stood a dark shadow, an invisible person that no one could notice, as the being listened to what was said below. The being remembered the feeling it had, when the Tessaract awakened.

'' How bad is it? " The man that looked like a pirate asked, as he stopped in front of his subordinate.

The man in suit answered truthfully. "That is the problem, we do not know."

As the men walked forward into the building, the invisible person jumped down the building, a ten meters fall, landed, and silently followed the men.

''... it's been like this for hours now."

The white man in suit that, they parted ways, only the woman and the black man with an unsuspected visitor.

The famous visitor followed the man without making any sound, as they got down below, before entering some kind of guarded place. The visitor hesitated before entering after the man.

" The Tessaract is misbehaving. We turn off the electricity, she turns it back on."

" Misbehave?"

" She's an energy source..."

The invisible being stopped listening after that, as its eyes caught the sight of a man on a rail near the ceiling. The said man slid down the rope, as it walked towards the black man.

Then, the unsuspected person felt the energy peak and turned to look at it, as it began to emanate a bright blue light. The tessaract was a portal, and if it was activating itself, what would it bring now?

A beam of light shot from the bright cube towards some kind of it subdued itself, a man was crouched down, long black hair brushed back, brushing past his shoulders. A smirk stretching his face, as he looked up to the agents, a spear with a bright blue sphere in hs hand.

'' Sir,please put down the spear." The black pirate asked, and Loki glanced at his weapon. A beam of light was shot from Loki's spear towards the black man in the trenchcoat. A man with short brown-hair pushed the black man out of the way, as they both fell to the floor.

As Loki jumped, his spear in hand, the unnoticed being got out of its insivible state and shot a beam of light out of the person's own scepter, sending the male toppling over.

Fury watched, as the being got out of some purple portal. It was completely armored from head to toe, never letting out a inch of skin.

( Almost like this pic, but the face mask is more effiminate.

There is a hood ( bigger one) attached to a scarf around the person neck and shoulders. And fury would like if it was one of Tony Stark's suit. But by the looks of it, it is not.

'' Leave the Tessaract alone, outsider." The armored man or woman said into a neutral robotic voice, the voice deep like a male's.

'' But I need that, sorry, I won't be leaving without it." The man Loki said, as he shot towards the new comer,a bright beam of blue stopping a few inches before the said creature's face, before sending it back to its owner, hitting him in the stomach.

'' You look pale. And unstable, pale skin with red around eyes."

" Please tell me something I do not know." The man in green Taunted the being in armor, as he rose up from the ground, the Phanthom looked behind the crazy man, only to see a man with a hole in it's chest, and blood dripping from the spear.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There was blood dripping from the challenger's spear. I frowned, even though no one could see it.

If I leave him go about, nothing good will come of it.

The man turned around, as he reached for something in his jacket, and threw the objects at the men standing, their guns pointed at him. Without moving a finger, the knives stopped inches from them and fell to the ground. The man with black-hair and green eyes turned to me, annoyed.

'' Hva tror du du gjør, utenforstående?''

( What do you think you are doing, outsider?)

''Ah, det virker som noen kjenner noen av våre tidligere språk.''

(Ah, it seems someone knows some of our birth language.)

As soon as those words left his mouth, I sent a beam out of my chest , hitting him in the stomach, as he landed on it painfully. He crouched down, I did not even see the beam he shot at me coming, as it sent me backward, and I fell on my back. I got up, only to see Loki twist some agent arm, and the spear touching his chest, blue veins spreading to his eyes, as they turned frolm black to blue, even more blue than they were before. He did the same with another agent in a suit.

The man with an eyepatch got up, and placed the Tessaract into a custom made suitcase for it.

"Please don't. I still need that." The man in green said,while he turned around o=to the chocolate skinned man, as I crouched down, palms flat against the floor.

''This doesn't have to get any messier." The chocolate skinned man warned, as he turned his face slightly to the intruder.

Wait, I am an intruder too.

'' Of course, I've come to far for anything else."

This seemed to caught the attention of the man with an eye-patch, he turned around to the man armed with a scepter.

'' I am Loki. Of Asgard." He said, as a doctor rose up from a colleague's body. '' I am burdened with glorious purpose." Said man continued, as the Doctor stood tall.

" Loki. Brother of Thor." The doctor commented, as he looked at the Halg-God, disbelievingly.

'' We have no quarrel with your people."

" An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

The dark skinned agent raised an eyebrow at the god." You planning to step on us?"

" I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

I crossed my arms, as I stood. What is the God of Trickery talking about? I thought.

The dark-skinned man must have taught the same thing. " Free from what?"

''Freedom." The god gladly answered, as he sytared at the chocolate skinned man.

I do not have time for this bunch of nonsense. Dark purple magic began to swirl around me, as I targeted the man holding the Tessaract. Everything to hide that powerful cube from people, from humanity.

" Ah, it seems the guardian isn't really in favor od the human. Join me, and we could do glorious things."

"Jeg er ikke ett til blindt å følge ordre. Jeg følger min egen ordrer." (I am not one to blindly follow orders. I follow my own orders.)I answered in a deep voice, as I also targeted the famous god of Mischief.

" Ah well, freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart," The god cut off, as he turned to the scientist, placing the tip of his spear against his dark skinned man glanced at me at the same time and I stared back. '' You will know peace."

" Yeah, you say ''Peace'' I kind of think you mean the other way."

The man under Loki's spell, the trained agent with a black coat on him looked up at the energy gathering between the small man and I.

" Sir, Director fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred of rock on us. " The agent said, as he walked to Loki and stoood at his side. " He means to bury us."

" Like pharaohs of old."

" He's right, the portal is collapsing in on itself. We'v got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." The scientis said, as he turned to his master.

" Well then. " Loki said, as he looked at the controlled agent. The said agent pulled out a gun and shot the eye-patch man in the chest. Director Fury, as he is called, droppes the suit case and was sent to the floor. The agent picked up the suitcase and Loki's slaves followed him.

As they left, I walked to the man laying down on the floor and pointed a gun at him.

Men like him would bring the humanity to its extinction before its time.

The man warily glanced at me. " Are you going to kill me?"

" What did your organisation plan to do with the Tessaract?"

" Why should I tell you?"

Decide. Kill this man, or go after the one who has the Tessaract.I decided on the latter, lowered my gun, and with magic pulled out the bullet from the man'd bodym before walking. Away, the only thing I heard, was the man talking through radio to one of his agent, as with reactors inside my suit, I flew away, at the pursuit pf the Asgardian god.

I looked in front of me, as Loki was shooting cars with his scepter. His eyes landed on me, and he cursed. He sent a beam to me, but I deflected it with a shrug of the wrist. As he sent beams of energy, I dodged them, and I had enough space to do so. We were into a tunnel, and agents were following the god, trying to take him down. Then, another car pulled up, made a U turn, as thee car's front hood collided together. The hypnotized agent and a female one were exchanging bullet shoots.

My scanner locked on Loki, and afterwards, on the Tessaract frequence of energy. Then, an emergendy signs appeared on my visor, as the female agent made another U turn, only to fall behind the god. The tessaract energy from back there had exploded, burying everything on its way. The god was right in front of me and the Tessaract inside the car.

The car was falling behind.

Save the woman and lose track of the Tessaract for the moment, or go after the mad god and leave the human to die?

Quite a difficult choice.

I chose my first option. The repulsors on my back slowed down, as well as those into my feet, and I made a U turn myself, towards the tried to shoot me, as I grabbed the back of the car.I pushed my repulsors to their maximum, making the car go higher then its supposed max speed, out of the burrying tunnel.

When we got out, an helicopter was on the ground and the Director was firing into a direction. The direction the car took, I suppose.

The Tessaract is lost, as I lost track of it.

" Sir!" Someone called, but I did not care for it.

"Gud fordømte det." I cursed, as my energy level got over the safety meter. I began to walk away, but something caught my wrist. I turned around, my eyes meeting those of the female agent with brown hair pulled into a bun.

" Thank you, even though I do not know if you can talk our language."

" I talk your language, human. The Tessaract is in the hands of a Mad man. I knew I should never have let your organisation retrieve the Cube."

" Now, If you'll excuse me, I'll try to prevent the end of humanity." I stated, and flew off into the night.

I noticed Director Fury walk to the woman.

" Is he an ally, or not?"

" It seems more like he is a protector of the Tessaract, sir."

" Mmmm, interesting.


	3. Chapter Two

**_Well hello dear readers, thank you for reading this fan fiction of mine, I would love reviews, give e your ideas on what Nel's powers should be! More reviews more chapters !_**

In a huge hangar, in the middle of Germany, stood a girl, sitting on a bench near a worktable. All around her were her was no older than nineteen, maybe twenty years old wavy chestnut hair with blond, brown, butterscotch and copper highlights, which made her hair unique and beautiful. She wore simple clothes, a pair of dark skinny jeans, lack converse and also a marine pull.

The young girl was tinkering with weapons she created, prototypes, as she is the head od S.W.O.R.D.

Don't ask her why she named the secret society that way, she doesn't even remember, maybe it was one of the nights she got so drunk... But she does remember it begins with Security of the World, but the rest of her memory is blank.

Anyway, the young girl was working on a laser gun, so huge you have to place it on the shoulder or else the rebound ( after you shoot with the gun) would have broken anybody's rib cage.

''If only I could heighten the vibration of that cell...''

Then a huge alarm has gone off, as a screen appear out of the desktable she is working on.

'' What is it, VEX.'' The young girl asked her AI, still tinkering with the gun.

'' Sorry to interrupt your... creation time, but it seems someone is trying to take over the world.''

The young chestnut-haired girl raised an eyebrow at the male voice surrounding her.

'' You can't be serious...''

'' Well, the man does have a scepter and saying shit like "Bow down to me foolish mortals, Liberty is not something humanity craves" and it goes on and on... ''

'' Don't get sarcastic with me, VEX.''

'' I must say that I cannot be something other than sarcastic, you did implant that characteristic in my system, ''Miss'' ."

'' Show me the broadcast.''

The broadcast of what was happening showed on the screen. The chestnut haired girl stared at the screen, as she saw a man wearing a weird helmet, gold and green clothes walking through the crowd.

'' For identity, you are made to be ruled.'' He told everyone who kneeled before him, gesturing to the whole crowd.

The young woman saw many copies ot the same man and wondered if those were illusions.

'' Where is it happening?''

'' Stuttgart, Miss Phantomhive.''

'' Well then, let's send this individual a 'Welcome' gift.''

'' Do you mean the 1.3.2 Destroyer?''

''Yes. Oh and it will be your embodiment, try to convince him to put his weapon down and leave. Only call me if drastic actions are needed."

"As you wish.''

The Ai searched through his system for the said armor and once he found it, a panel in front of the table, on the wall in front of the young girl, opened, as steam flowed out, lingering above the ground, as an unidentified object flew through the hole in the ceiling to Stuttgart.

The green eyes of the girl gleamed coldly, as a smirk plastered on her impassive face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The armor flew through the sky, at an unmatched speed, faster that hunter's jets. The armor landed, as it scanned through the crowd, zooming on the elder standing up in the middle of the crowd.

" Look to your elder -"

" Excuse me, 'Sir'." Ordered a sarcastic young male voice said. As the armor landed on the ground. Loki turned to the insufferable person who dared to interrupt him, and Saw a young boy, no older than twelve with short purple hair and bright blue eyes stare at him coldly.

" May I ask that you put your weapon down, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself with it.''

The eyebrow of the Asgardian twitched, at the insolent brat. His voice was strong and fit for a man, not a child.

'' Such a disobeying child, we shall wipe out that sarcasm out of you." Loki said, as a beam shot out of his scepter towards the girl.

The beam was stopped mid-way, as a beam of light shot from the child's chest, it was a dark purple, contradicting Loki's pale blue one.

But Loki's beam was stronger and hit the boy in the chest. The boy only looked down and sighed.

'' The rate of energy used is higher that that armor's resistance. I shall adapt to it. Are you sure you do not want to listen? Mistress doesn't like to be disobeyed.''

'' I will rule over this realm and no one can stop me, foolish mortal.''

'' The last part of you sentence is wrong. I am not human.''

The boy's body began to change, as layers ans slices of metal began to move around, his height grew over three meters, his width grew a whole lot larger, and Loki's eyes slightly widened, as he saw the final state of the armor. It was a Destroyer, just like he used against Thor a year ago. But it looked improved, much much more powerful than the one used.

'' For the last time, put your weapon down."

This time, the voice was much, much deeper. The panels on his face opened, showing a blue glowing light coming from the stomach.

Loki only laughed as a beam shot towards him, much stronger than the other one, hitting him in the chest, sending him out of the crowd.

Now, Loki was not laughing anymore, and Steve Rogers was curiously watching the armor. It looked intelligent, much more than JARVIS, Tony's AI.

The armor zoomed on Loki, as a red square in it's vision looked at the wound state and saw that the beam did not inflict real damage, only burned clothes.

This needed drastic actions.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The young girl was STILL tinkering with her weapon that did not want wo work correctly when a violent alarm shot through.

The girl raised her eyes and sighed.

'' Looks like I am greatly needed.'' the green eyed girl said, her voice as cold as ice, her body dividing itself into a flock, swarm, of ravens, as it flew through the hole in the ceiling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As the Armor and Loki began to exchange shot, the swarm of ravens flew around the Asgardian prince before flying in circles, as every ravens attached itself to the other, and soon enough, a figure appeared.

The woman wore a mask., chestnut hair could be seen flowing down her back elegantly. The woman wore a tight dark blue dress, the a shoulder less dress, showing her neck and a emphatised her bust. She dress stopped above the knee, and she wore High heels the same color as the dress.

" So, you are the 'Mistress, this robot has been talking about?"

The young girl said nothing.

This made Loki, god of Lies and Mischief even more pissed off.

" Answer me, foolish woman!"

" I thought you would be calling me mewling quim, but oh well.''

The woman sighed, as she brought her right hand on her hip and left hand brush over the bask downwards. The mask was weird, No form, no mouth form, the only thing was a dark band over the eyes. And Loki was trying to understand how she could see with such a mask.

" It is not smart to come to earth, and thinking you can take over. The last time it happened, it was in the ... forties. And he and I did not see ' eye to eye'. "

'' Foolish woman, no one is like me.''

'' Oh, believe me, there are always men like you."

'' Do you know who I am?!"

" Of course. Loki of Asgard."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I looked at Loki, as his smirk widened even more and I stared into his eyes, as I zoomed in, and red his thoughts and memories. Flash appeared before me in my mind, as I saw the prince's life.

" Poor little Loki, he learned he was not an Asgardian. That he was adopted."

The said man's eyes darkened visibly. " And what's more, he is a... Jotun? What is that? The name of the other form you possess?"

I asked, as I crossed my arms over my chest. Now, the prince was not smirking anymore.

" Who are you, mortal? " He spat, as I did not react, to his tone.

" I am me."

" What does that mean? I asked you who you were!?"

'' And I answered your question, you did not specify what you wanted to know about who I am."

The man frowned at my insolence and wit. Joy, haha." If you insist so much, I am a... witch, sorceress,anything you want to call it."

" Now, I believe I kindly asked to leave this planet, Brother of Thor, and put your weapon dow-" I did not even have the time to finish what i said, as a beam shot towards me, the crowd scattering everywhere, fleeing the scene. A shield flew forward me, but missed the beam by a centimeter or two.

The beam hit me, as i only looked down and absorbed it's energy.

" At least it did not ruin the uniform." I flash stepped in front of Reindeer and kicked him in the face, as he flew way back in the stairs. A beam shot from my arm into his chest and sent him back again.

" Do not mess with me, Asgardian, for I am stronger than you." The said man hit me with his scepter in the face and I staggered backwards, and he it me again in the stomach.A shield flew through in the air once again into his stomach, but it looked like it barely touched him. Layers of steel appeared on my left arm, with spikes on the shoulder, as it made a gauntlet for me.

I turned to the man who through the shield and saw a man wearing some kinf of blue, white and red uniform with a mask covering half of his face with a star on his chest.

Well, look who is here. Captain America, aka Steve Rogers.

'' VEX, analyze this man, and tell me who he works for."

" As you wish Ma'am.'' The voice said in my mask, as a red square surrounded Steve Rogers.

'' Override of the confidential files of S.H.I.E.L.D"

SHIELD? Howard Stark's organisation? The people who would create weapons out of advanced technology? Interesting. This man is also the enemy.

Loki rose once again, as he began to fight with the man in ears caught a wheezing sound, as if something was flying through hair, cutting through it and I looked up, only to see an gold and red armor flying down towards What I saw in Loki's mind was correct and my knowledge of SHIELD was right, they were going to use the 'Tessaract' and uses it in a way that would benefit them.

A laser beam shot from my eyes as it hit the armor in its chest and was sent flying backwards, as it landed brutally on the man wearing a blue uniform looked at me, astonished.

'' We are on humanity's side!'' He shouted towards me, and I kicked him in the stomach, effortlessly sending him toppling backwards, against a small wall. A scepter appeared in my hand and I knocked Loki with it. An uncomfortable feeling came from my back and I was sent forward, crashing through a wall, making a huge hole in it.

God damn, I already had forgotten the man in iron.I stood up, And pieces of metal began flying around me, covering my chest and back into a metal corset over the blue dress.

Quite a choice of clothes might I add. I rose up from the ground, as red energy began swirling around me.

If they wanna play that way, I will be happy to oblige.


End file.
